I think I love you
by MusaAndRiven125
Summary: Musa and Riven have been best friends since they were 3 years old.when they were 7 years old, Musa's mum dies so Musa has to move to a new place. Musa and Riven gets separated. What happens when they meet 10 years later? Will they fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1:Best friends

I think I love you

Chapter 1: Best friends

Musa pov

I ran outside and went in the car. "Are you ready dear?" my dad asked me. "definitely!" I replied. My mom smiled at me. We were moving in to a new house in gardenia. I was so excited! Last week was my birthday, and I just turned 3! When we arrived, my mommy and daddy came out the car and started taking suitcases out. I took my mini backpack out, and ran towards my new house when…

"Ouch!" I screamed. I realized that I bumped into someone. He and I fell down on the ground hard. Quickly, he stood up and held his hand out. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Sowey" I said as I brushed some dirt off my skirt. "It's owkay. I am Wiven and I live wight there" he said while pointing to the house next to my new house. " I am Moosa and I am going to be your new neighbour" I said and I smiled. Then I saw 2 grown-ups approach Riven and I could see my mommy and daddy walk behind me. "Hey Musa, what are you doing?" my mommy asked. "Oh I was walking towards our new house and accidentally bumped into Wiven" I replied.

My mommy smiled and looked at the 2 grownups behind Wiven. "Sorry" my mommy said to them. "Oh it's okay, I am Ruby, this is my husband Rick and this is my son Riven, we live in number 25. Are you moving into number 26?" one of the grownups said. "Yes, I am Matlin, this is my husband Hoboe, and this is my daughter Musa. "Said mommy. They all shook hands while I was smiling at Wiven and staring at him. He was doing the same. "Well, we will see you sometime and you can have dinner at our house once we finished getting the furniture out and do some things to the house, bye" my daddy said. I mouthed a goodbye to Wiven and he replied a goodbye too.

A few days later, Wiven and his parents came to our house to have dinner and talk. I took Wiven up to my room and showed him some of my stuff. He says it's 'awesome' or 'cool'. I told him I love music and I want to be able to sing one day and he thinks that's great. "I love my long pigtail's, do you Wiven?" I asked him, while playing with my long, dark, midnight blue hair. "Yes, you look cute like that" he replied which made me blush. After we had dinner, we went outside in the garden and played games like 'it', one of my favourite games.

I always see him more often now, like he is my best fwiend. And soon, when we are 4, we will go to school. He is the same age as me, 3 years old.

A year later, we went to school together. We always play together, but I had other fwiends too. Like Kelly, Rose, Jade and Viola and some others. Wiven had friends like Max, Joey, James and Daniel and some others that I didn't know. But I spend most time with Wiven. Because he is the best of all best friends I have. He is like a bwother.

2 years later…..( they are now 6 years old)

"Hey Muse!" Riven said. "Riven!" I exclaimed, and then I hugged him tightly. I probably squeezed the life out of him. And…yes! I can say his name properly now, and we got a closer for the past few years. " Ok, are you ready to go to the park?" he asked. I nodded my head and we walked to the park. I did ask my mum first though, and she agreed. When we reached there, we played on the swings and other fun things to ride on. And then we played our favourite game, it. I ran as fast as I could away from Riven. Then I realized we were on a little hill. The hill was covered with grass everywhere. And it was hot today. Suddenly, Riven tripped and fell on top of me. We rolled down the hill, on each other. I was laughing my head off. Riven was too. And then at the bottom of the hill, we suddenly stopped. Riven was on top of me, still laughing. We were lying on the ground.

Riven pov

I then realized we were laughing, while I was on top of her. Then I stopped laughing and looked at Musa. She was so…beautiful. Musa stopped laughing. She smiled at me. I got of her and stood up. I helped her get up. "Thanks" she said shyly. I then took out 2 lollipops and started to unwrap one. Musa stared at the other one. I knew she wanted it. After knowing Musa for a few years, I know she gets angry easily and gets in a bad mood if she doesn't get what she wants. I turned around so that my back was facing her. And I enjoyed my lollipop. "Can I have the other lollipop, please?" Musa asked. "No!" I replied. "FINE!" she shouted, then turned around. I turned around and said "Of course Musa, I was only joking, here" I gave her the lollipop. She accepted it and then kissed me on the cheek. I love it when she does that. That is the only reason why I said no in the first place.

I know a lot of things about Musa, like if she's nervous, she would bite her nails and shiver. Her eyes get a bit smaller as well. when she's excited, she would jump on somebody and hug them very tightly. I would always make fun of her and she would get angry but she always forgives me. I always tickle her and she begs me to stop. She figured out that the only way to make me stop is to bring me close and kiss me on the cheek. I don't know why I stop when she does that.

Me and Musa are best friends forever. And that would never change. We've known each other since 3 years old. And now we are double that age.


	2. Chapter 2: mother's death

I think I love you

Chapter 2: mother's death I don't own winx club

A year later…. (Musa and Riven are 7 years old)

Musa pov

I was walking to my house from school with Riven. He was talking about the lessons we had today while I was listening to him. When we got home, I hugged Riven and went inside of my house. What I saw made me scream. My mom was in my dad's arms trying to breath. She couldn't breathe well. I ran to my parents and kneeled down on the floor.

"Musa, call the ambulance! You remember the number, right?" my dad asked very quickly. I nodded and called the ambulance. A few minutes later, the ambulance came. To me it almost took forever for them to get here. Tears ran down my cheeks and I couldn't stop it. We went to the nearest hospital in gardenia. We went inside the enormous hospital and ran as fast as we could. When we reached my mom's room, the doctor told us that we weren't allowed in so we tried to wait patiently. I decided to call Riven to ask him if he could come and he didn't hesitate. I know he cares a lot about me and will do anything to cheer me up. Ten minutes later Riven and his parents came.

"Musa, what happened?" Riven asked me. I hugged him tightly and started to cry on his shoulder.

"M-my mom got very ill and the doctor said that she might not be able t-to get b-b-better" I replied in-between sobs. He cuddled me and assured me that it is going to be ok but I knew it wasn't. " I'm so sorry to inform you this but we cannot find a spell to cure Matlin so she won't be able to make it" the doctor informed us. I ran to my dad and hugged him while crying. He was crying as well. my mom has powers, why couldn't she heal herself? When I heard that there is no spell at all to cure my mom, I felt my heart break. Riven's family were crying. "Matlin has 1 hour before she dies and You can see her now" the doctor told us and let us all in the room.

"Mom!" I cried and cuddled my mom. She smiled weakly and looked over to dad. He kissed her on the lips quickly and sat down on the chair next to her bed. She smiled to Riven's family before looking at me. "Musa, I am ok. At the moment" she whispered. I cried and my mom embraced me and my dad. Riven and his parents said their goodbyes to mom and left the room. I only got half an hour to spend with my mom and dad. Just the three of us. We talked, and hugged and tried to make mom happy before she dies. We managed to make her laugh a bit. And then the end came. My mom fell unconscious. Me and my dad cried a lot until the doctor told us that she had to be taken away . I hugged mom one last time before running to Riven and hugging him. He didn't mind, at least that's what I think. When we got home, my dad called me to the living room.

"Musa, we have to move to a different house. We can't live here. We have no choice. Too much memory is kept here. And no more music, ever!" he stated and I just nodded. I was going to protest but decided against it. He was really sad. That meant leaving…Riven. Oh no! I shook my head and glared at him. He demanded me to start packing some of my toys and ignored the glare. I had to back away. There was no use. A few days later, I told Riven about me moving. He was absolutely.. sad. It looked like he was going to cry so I hugged him and told him that I have no choice, and that we will always be friends…forever. I might meet him again someday, I just don't know when. A few weeks later we moved. We moved to some place I don't know. Riven and his parents don't know where we were so they couldn't visit. Besides, it's very far away.

Riven pov

I was on my bed watching the stars. It was beautiful. But not as beautiful as Musa. I miss her a lot. I wish she wouldn't move, but it isn't her fault she has to move. I thought about it. She is the best of all best friends I have. I admit, I like her, a lot. I would do anything to bring her back. I closed my eyes and started to sleep.

Musa pov

My new house was great. But something was missing. My best friend. I miss Riven a lot. I think of him more than just a best friend. I might never meet him again. But I hope I do.

**10 YEARS LATER**….

I put on my mini skirt and my shirt.(Musa is wearing season 4 civilian outfit). I brushed my midnight long hair and realized it reached my knees. I grabbed my phone and texted Tecna, my best friend. She has purple pinkish short hair and is the fairy of technology. I, on the other hand am a music fairy. I go to Alfea. A college for fairies. We learn how to use our powers there.

"Tec!" I shouted and ran through the Alfea gates to Tecna. She hugged me and I hugged back.

"Musa! Tecna!" we heard somebody scream. Oh no, not the Solarian princess. "Hey Stell" me and Tecna greeted in unison. Stella hugged me and Tecna so tightly, it felt like we were strangled by a boa constrictor. By the look on Tecna's face, I could tell she is thinking the same thing. Behind Stella was Bloom, Flora and Aisha. They smiled at us. We went to our new dorms and discovered who we are rooming with. When I found out I am rooming with Tecna, I squealed in happiness to find out my best friend is now my roommate.

"Awesome!" I said, while walking around me and Tec's room. It was quite big. Me and Tecna went to the living room to see the others. Stella was on her phone.

"Hey shnookums! "

"hey cupcake!"

"I miss you! When can we meet?"

"I don't know. We are very busy at red fountain. Maybe when we are not busy?"

"ok bye, love you"

"love you too"

And with that, Stella turned her phone off and grinned at us. We walked back to our rooms and slept.

**I will update very soon. I know this chapter isn't that good, but the next one will have a lot going on. Riven will meet Musa. How will they react? MusaAndRiven125**


	3. Chapter 3: preparing for the ball

I think I love you

Chapter 3: preparing for the ball

Musa pov

I was on my bed. I could see that Tecna is awake. "Tec, do you think Brandon is Stella's boyfriend?" I asked. "I wouldn't say I think, he is Stella's boyfriend" Tecna replied. I shook my head and laughed.

"Brandon has friends as well. Stella said she will be introducing them to us" Tecna said. I nodded my head and went to sleep.

Riven pov

Today I get to see my friends again. Brandon, Sky, Timmy, and Helia are my friends. We are the specialists. Brandon was on the phone with his girlfriend 5 minutes ago. Red fountain is a great place to train and become a hero. I closed my eyes and thought about Musa. I wonder what she looks like now. She is 17 like me. Apparently, I am rooming with the pacifist.

**Normal pov **

Musa woke up and jumped out of bed. She got ready and went to class with her friends, the winx. It was like any normal day.

"Hey! Let's go shopping! It's been a long day at school. we deserve a break! " Stella yelled. "I am tired, shopping makes it worse" Aisha hissed. "oh come on Aisha! We have to go please?" Bloom said and dragged Aisha out of their dorms.

Musa pov

We went to several stores. We carried a lot of bags. "Hey girls, I need to go to the music store alone. Bye" I said to them and went outside of the store. I tried to find the music store while I was on my phone texting Tecna about how many minutes I will be at the store until I hit somebody hard. I fell down on my bottom and the person in front of me was trying to get up. He stood up and held out his hand. I looked up to see a boy with magenta hair In a spike and he has violet eyes. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Sorry" I said. "You should watch where you are going!" he said cruelly but his voice softened when he saw me.

Riven pov.

"You should watch where you are going!" I said harshly. But when I saw her, I softened my voice a bit. She has long midnight blue hair with matching eyes. She looks so beautiful and somehow I recognised her. I then remembered I was in a hurry so I ran past her. I only looked at her for 2 seconds. I think she looks like somebody I used to know. But I can't remember who.

Musa pov

What a jerk! I thought. I carried on walking towards the music store. I sort of thought he looks like somebody I know. I tried to forget that it ever happened but I couldn't. I bought some usic and went back to my friends.

"Musa! We have a masquerade ball at Alfea in a week!" Stella squealed. I giggled and noticed how many bags Stella was holding. "Does that mean we have to go shopping again? For dresses?" I asked. Stella nodded. Aisha and Tecna didn't look happy. But somehow, I was excited. We went to buy gowns at this expensive store. I looked around for some gowns. I know what colour I wanted it to be. Red. I love that colour a lot. Stella came running to me and held a beautiful orange gown.

"Musa, do you think this gown is perfect?" she asked. I nodded and looked at it once more. It is strapless and has gold small and big stars on the top of it. It had a lot of stars at the top part. The stars stopped at the waist, where there is a yellow ribbon and a bow tied on the waist part. The skirt of the gown was plain orange with small sparkly gold stars running down it. It was perfect. But not my favourite. Her dress reached the floor. She has orange high heels that has gold stars on it to match.

Flora held a light pink dress that has pink and green lilies trailing in a circular motion from the top to the bottom of the dress. All of the dresses reached the floor. The top part of her dress has 2 straps that go over her shoulders like a tank top. Her heels were pink with lilies on it to match as well.

Bloom has a light blue dress with several small sparkly pink hearts dotted on it with one big heart at the side. Her dress reached the floor. She has blue heels with the same pink hearts. Her top part of the dress has one strap.

Aisha held a light and dark green dress that has blue circles on the top part and it trailed down on the front of the gown. The top part was strapless but she was also wearing a silk blue cardigan covering it a bit. Her heels were green with the blue circles.

Tecna has a dark purple dress that also reached the floor like the other's dresses and it has a sparkly green diamond at the top part. It has a lot of small green diamonds on her waist part and some of it went down her gown. Her top part of the gown has a V-shape strap that was attached to the top part of the gown. Her heels were purple with a green diamond on it.

I smiled and admired all of the dresses. I am having a lot of trouble finding the one I want. Stella ran to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry I will help you. What colour do you want it to be?" she asked. "Umm… I would like it to be red" I replied. She looked through all the dresses and held one. My eyes went wide because it looked amazing! It was deep red and strapless, and it has red roses that are glittery at the top part and has a red ribbon with a glittery rose on a bow at the bottom of the breasts line. The gown has some ruffle parts with glitter and has some small glittery roses and musical notes on the gown part. It looks perfect! "Yes! It's perfect!" I said and hugged Stella. She found some deep red heels with a glittery rose and they were really high!

We then bought all of those dresses and went to a shop where they sell masks.

I bought a deep red mask that has some small red glittery roses on it and some feathers. Stella bought an orange one with sparkly stars. Flora bought a pink one which has those green and pink lilies. Bloom has a blue one with pink hearts. Aisha has a green one with blue circles and Tecna has a purple one with green diamonds. They were all perfect and I can't wait until the ball!

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be about the ball. Musa dances with somebody but who is he? I will update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4: the masquerade ball

I think I love you

Chapter 4: the masquerade ball

**Riven pov**

Me and the guys found out that we have a masquerade ball with the Alfea girls. My friends have already bought tuxedo's and I have too. My one is black and white and my mask is black and white. I am sitting on my bed thinking about whether I should go or not. I mean all you do is dance, party and you take off your masks. But I felt like I don't need to go. I am still deciding. Should I go or not?

**Musa pov**

The ball starts at night. I was getting ready to go. I had thought about changing my mind, but I already bought the dress. It is quite expensive too, so I have to go. I put on my red gown and did my hair. My hair is straight down my back and ends on my knees and I curled the bottom of it a bit. My fringe is on the side and I had a glittery red rose in my hair. I also bought red gloves. I put my mask on.

When I went to the main room, I saw the others. All of their hair was down. Stella's hair has a little bun at the top and a bit of hair at the front that is curled. Flora has two little buns at the top of her head and some of her hair has light pink streaks. Bloom's hair was down and has half of her hair in a ponytail. Aisha's hair is curly and has her fringe to the side. Tecna's hair went down to her shoulders and is straight. They all looked pretty. Stella cheated a bit. She called Brandon and sent him a photo of her so that when the dance starts, they can dance together and not dance with someone else. We went to the ballroom and it was amazing!

Everybody was there. Stella went to Brandon. Stella recognized some of Brandon's friends and paired them up with the girls. I sat at a table taking a sip of the drinks. There is only 3 friends Brandon has. I heard they were Sky, Timmy and Helia. Aisha went to some guy that was standing near a wall. I heard Brandon say that he has another friend who is not here yet. Stella was going to pair me up with that friend but I told Stella not to.

**Riven pov**

I decided to go to the ball. I was 5 minutes later than the guys. I entered the ballroom and leaned on the wall. I was looking around the room. And I took a glimpse of a beautiful lady. Well, I couldn't exactly see her because of the mask, but I could tell she is beautiful. I noticed other guys talking about her and they want to ask her but they don't have the courage to do that. I thought about it. So I walked to the girl in the red dress.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked politely and held my hand out. She looked at me for a second and took my hand.

**Musa pov**

I was sitting alone and then a guy went up to me and asked me if I wanted to dance with him. I looked at him for a second. _Well, I am bored so why not? _I thought to myself_._ I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. I can't help but notice he looked familiar. He looks like 2 different people. Like Riven, my best friend since was 3 and that guy I bumped into the other day. He must be that guy. Riven is 7 so he might have grown up now. There is a chance that this guy is Riven. I will have to find out when he takes off his mask.

**Riven pov**

Somehow, this girl looks like the girl I bumped into the other day. And this girl I bumped into looks like Musa. She might be Musa! I only looked at the girl for 2 seconds though, I might have been seeing things. But I kept quiet because I don't know that yet. She looks so beautiful. I recognized her.

**Musa pov**

This guy is so good at dancing. We are the best at dancing so far. I mean, he is amazing at dancing. The rest of the night went well. Until it was time to open our masks. And he will have to tell me his name. I wanted to talk to him in private so I took him to the balcony and closed the doors. The stars were visible and shining like diamonds. This is it. I need to find out who this guy is.

I looked into his violet eyes and he looked into my navy ones.

"We should open our masks at the same time and introduce ourselves." I said. He nodded and held both hands at the back of his head taking off his mask. I did the same.

"You?" we said in unison. I decided to speak.

"Look, I know you are the guy I bumped into near the music store. I have to tell you the truth. I feel like I know you. Like I have seen you before. You look like somebody I know"

"Musa?" he asked. Then he continued. "I know you as well. I feel like I know you. You are Musa right?" "Uhh… yes. Are you-" he interrupted me. "Yes! Musa! I am Riven!" he said excitedly. My eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! Riven! I missed you so much!" I shouted. Immediately, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I couldn't believe he is here! He laughed and I let him go. I smiled and he smiled as well. "You live here now?" I asked. "Yes Muse. When I saw you I thought that you were Musa but I knew you live somewhere Far away. You look different and beautiful Musa" I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Your hairstyle is different. When you were younger your hair was normal and now you put it like that in spikes so I sort of didn't recognize you" I said.

I hugged him again and buried my face in his neck. He has this man scent. He wrapped his arms around me so I was warm. "You go to red fountain now?" I asked. He nodded. "I finally get to be with my best friend now" I whispered. "I know. I missed you Musa. I wish you never moved." He whispered back. "Hey, since we haven't spent time together, could we go somewhere this Saturday?" I asked. "Yeah sure. And I am sorry when I spoke harshly that time. I didn't mean to" he said. Later that night, I went back to my dorm and told the others about me and Riven.

I went to my bed and lay there. I smiled at the thought of Riven and me being together as best friends. But I always thought of me and Riven more than being just 'best friends' and I hope we will be more than best friends. I fell asleep with that thought in my mind.

**I will update the next chapter soon about Musa and Riven spending the day together. And I hope you liked this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: the kiss

I think I love you

Chapter 5: the kiss

**Musa pov**

I took a shower and got dressed in a mini red skirt and a black tank top. The tank top has red shiny musical notes on it and I got matching heels. My hair is down and my fringe is at the front of my forehead. The girls are going with their new friends Stella set them up with on the night of the ball.

_Knock knock knock_ I heard. I ran to the door and quickly opened it. "Hey Muse" Riven greeted. "Hi Riv, just let me get my purse" I said and walked back to my room. Soon, we went outside and got on his Leva bike. "Are you ready?" Riven whispered. "You bet!" I replied. He started the Leva bike. I nearly fell off because he drives it so fast. I decided to wrap my arms around him and lean my head on his back. I blushed when I felt his strong muscles under my fingers. We went to the cinema and argued about what we should watch. I wanted to watch a romantic movie while he wanted to watch a horror movie.

"Oh come on Musa! it's not going to be so scary!" he said. I turned my head and ignored him. We then realised both movies were going to start in 10 seconds. Riven just ran away to the horror movie. I just stood there feeling annoyed that he left me so I had no choice. I have to watch the horror movie.

"Ha! You finally came!" he teased. I sat down beside him. "Hmmph! I'm not talking to you" I said angrily.

"Then who are you talking to?" he asked sarcastically. I turned my head and focused my eyes on the screen with my arms crossed. I noticed that he lifted that hand rest thing so there wouldn't be any thing in between us. I know that he knows every time I watch a horror movie; I would get scared and cuddle the person next to me. Well, when we were 6, we watched a horror movie (but it wasn't that scary) in my room and I was using Riven's hand to cover my eyes and I cuddled him tightly because it was creepy. I remembered that. It was funny. Riven didn't seem to mind when I cuddle him. The movie started to get very scary but I tried not to freak out and shiver. I didn't want to cuddle him because he will think I am scared and I am a baby.

**Riven pov**

From the corner of my eye, I could see Musa shivering a bit. I knew she is trying to keep herself from wrapping her arms around my body and hold it tightly. I smirked and then concentrated on the film. The film wasn't frightening for the first 10 minutes until…

**Musa pov**

The movie was okay for 10 minutes until it got very frightening. I couldn't hold it any much longer. I grabbed his strong arm and buried my face in his neck. He pulled away and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and he smirked. I felt a bit…stupid. I mean, I could just close my eyes but hugging someone makes me so much better. I watched a bit of the movie and it ended. It is now 1:00 o clock in the afternoon. We decided to eat lunch. We went to a restaurant in Magix. I've never been there before. Me and Riven sat down in a table for two and the old waiter came up to us and handed us the menus. "What may I serve for this beautiful couple?" the waiter asked. Mine and Riven's eyes went wide and then we both laughed. "No, we are not a couple. We're just friends" Riven declared after he stopped laughing. "Oh that is such a shame because you both are perfect for each other" the waiter said and I blushed. It felt a bit weird when someone says that my 'best friend' is my boyfriend. I mean, me and Riven are just close friends, right? We ordered some food and went out the restaurant. We both wanted to go to the park.

Then I just remembered that we forgot to get dessert because the waiter's and waitresses' started singing romantic songs for us, so we left forgetting to buy dessert. "How about ice cream?" I asked. Riven nodded and we went to an ice cream shop in the park. I bought strawberry flavoured ice cream and Riven bought chocolate. We walked around talking until we finished our ice creams. Then we stopped when we got near a hill. There wasn't any people around. It is quite quiet. I decided to tease him a bit. I grabbed his watch out of his hands and ran.

**Riven pov**

I took off my watch to see if it is broken. I held it in my hands and suddenly, Musa grabbed it and ran. She began laughing and teasing me. "If you want it, come and get it!" she screamed. I chased her down the hill, and then up the hill. I was getting exhausted. We were laughing the whole way through!

Then I hid behind a tree. Musa is still laughing. She stopped when she realised I am gone. The tree I am behind in is behind Musa. She looked around. Quickly, I jumped on her and we both fell down. She is caught by surprise. We both fell down the hill, rolling on each other laughing. Then I remembered that this happened when we were 6 years old. Although it resulted differently. Just at the bottom of the hill Musa stopped, lying down on her back. But I, hit a rock and jumped in the air landing on Musa. Now what happened surprised me, and her. When I fell, my forehead hit her forehead and our lips touched as well. My lips touched hers for 2 seconds until I turned my head to the left. I noticed she is blushing and so am I! "Umm…he he. Umm… here's your watch" she whispered. "umm.. thanks" I replied. AWKWARD!

**Musa pov**

OMG! I couldn't believe what just happened! We rolled down the hill like we did when we were 6, and then he tripped and his lips touched mine. His lips were so… warm and soft. Oh stop it Musa! he is just a friend! It's not like he is going to be your boyfriend! Well, there is a possibility that we could be in a closer relationship. I thought about that for a second until I realised I was blushing. I gave him his watch back. He said 'thanks' and rolled over.

"Well that was quite fun!" I exclaimed and stood up, brushing dirt off my skirt. We decided to go back since it is getting late. We rode back to Alfea and I stood on my balcony with Riven beside me. We were watching the stars. "I should go now" Riven said. I frowned in disappointment and he smiled at me. "I am sorry for making you watch that movie" he continued. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. "it's okay. I had a fabulous time today so that makes up for it" I whispered in his ear. My arms were around his neck and his arms were around my waist. I kissed him on the cheek softly.

I stared into his deep, beautiful violet eyes while he stared into my ocean blue ones. I smiled at him and leaned in, my face was getting so close to his until they were inches away. We got very close until…

**Hey! I quite liked this chapter! I left a cliff hanger so find out in the next chapter on what happens next. I will update next chapter very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Father's death

I think I love you (I don't own winx club)

Chapter 6: Father's death

Musa pov

I stared into his deep, beautiful violet eyes while he stared into my ocean blue ones. I smiled at him and leaned in, my face was getting so close to his until they were inches away. We got very close until…

"Musa! We are back!" Stella yelled. I sighed in frustration. "Well, I should get going" Riven said. He then kissed me on the cheek and rode his leva bike to red fountain. Stella busted through the door and ran to me.

"I had a fantastic day with Brandon!" she exclaimed. "Ohh…Timmy is cute!" my roommate said dreamily. _What Tecna?_ I thought. Tecna doesn't talk like that. ""Oooohh… her new boyfriend…Flora and Bloom have new boyfriends too!" Stella explained. I shook my head, now that I understand.

Whenever me and the girls have time, we hang out with the red fountain guys. I always hang out with Riven.

Me and Riven sometimes do stuff that we do when we were young. We are hanging out as best friends.

Next day…..

I woke up, took a shower and got dressed. Today there were no lessons, so great! I ran outside and decided to take a walk in the forest. I walked slowly and stepped on some sticks on the way making some noises. It was so quiet. I stood near a tree and suddenly, I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

When I heard the person talk, I dropped my phone and felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Musa? What are you doing here crying?" I heard a soft and gentle voice. I turned around to see Riven. He approached me and wrapped his arms around me. "Umm… I-I umm.. My f-f-father d-died" I stuttered and he pressed his finger on my lips. "Shh…It is okay" he whispered and cuddled me tighter. I buried my face in his neck and cried. "T-they s-s-s-said he d-died because h-h-he is o-old" I sobbed. He hugged me tighter and kissed my head. "Riv, thanks for being here with me. When we were 7, you were there for me and you are now" I continued.

"Musa, It's going to be ok-" "No it's not! My mum and dad died so I have nobody anymore! I don't have any relatives, and I'm afraid I will lose you again!" I shouted. Riven's eyes show hurt. I felt bad for shouting at him. I immediately dropped on the floor and buried my face in my hands. "I-I am sorry" I whispered. "I'm very afraid to lose you again Riv. I have been through that before and I don't want to experience it again."

Riven knelt down to the floor and hugged me. "I promise I will always be there for you." He assured me.

**Riven pov **

"I promise I will always be there for you" I assured her. I didn't know why I said that. I mean, I'm only her best friend and I think that's how far it goes. I don't think we will be any closer. I hugged her tighter and tried to comfort her. After a few minutes, she let go and wiped her tear-stained face. She still looks beautiful though. She looked at me and smiled. "I think I will be okay. Thanks for being here Riv" she said softly. "Are you sure you will be okay? It doesn't look like it to me" I told her which made her smirk. "Definitely. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" she asked. I nodded in response. She kissed me on the cheek which reminded me of when we were kids. She walked back to Alfea and I walked back to Red Fountain.

**A few weeks later…. **

**No pov**

"Why did you tell us to come here Ms Faragonda?" Bloom asked. "Well, as you know girls, the Trix are back and are ready to take over the universe-"

"Ooh! And they are going to destroy it" Stella interrupted but then let Ms Faragonda continue. "Yes, well, there are magical crystals that can defeat them if you use it." "The famous Trix can be defeated by using these crystals?" Musa said, astonished. "It is true, and there are 3 of them. The blue one holds the power that goes against Icy, the purple one holds the power that goes against Darcy and the magenta crystal holds the power against Stormy. These 3 crystals are in a planet called Crystalia"

"Do you know where they are in this planet?" Flora asked. "According to my calculations, they are in an enormous maze called the Cristallo. The maze is a bit hidden and it is very cold there ." Tecna explained. "Huh? It's only a stupid maze! We can find these so called 'Crystals' in no time!" Stella pointed out. "They have some nasty creatures there too" Tecna added. Stella's determined face changed to an angry look. "What monsters? There are already too many in this realm!" Stella yelled. Bloom dragged Stella out the room. "So we have to get them, When?" Flora asked. "You will leave tomorrow. Oh! And the specialists are coming." Ms Faragonda Said. Everybody nodded and went to their dorms.

The next day…..

The winx put on their outfits. (Season 4 explorer outfit) Musa and the girls went outside to see the specialists.

"Brandon!" Stella yelled which made everybody cover their ears. "Stella" Brandon said, laughing. "Wow, that is the first time I've seen Stella and Brandon not calling each other those pet names." Aisha said laughing a bit. "Oh…I missed you Sky" Bloom whispered as she cuddled Sky. "Hey Muse!" Riven said and got a bit shocked when Musa hugged him. He hugged her back. "Hey Riv" she replied and kissed him on the cheek. Riven blushed and turned away.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I will write next chapter very soon…**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting lost

I think I love you

Chapter 7: Getting lost

"Brandon!" Stella yelled which made everybody cover their ears. "Stella" Brandon said, laughing. "Wow, that is the first time I've seen Stella and Brandon not calling each other those pet names." Aisha said laughing a bit. "Oh…I missed you Sky" Bloom whispered as she cuddled Sky. "Hey Muse!" Riven said and got a bit shocked when Musa hugged him. He hugged her back. "Hey Riv" she replied and kissed him on the cheek. Riven blushed and turned away. "Ha! You always hug me don't you?" Riven said. "What? You want me to stop? That can be easily arranged!" Musa joked. "No! I like it when you hug me!" Riven said smiling.

"We need to go guys!" Sky shouted. "Oh, and Aisha, you will be with Roy" continued Sky. The winx and specialists went in the ship to go to Cristallo Maze in Crystalia. "The Crystals can help us defeat the Trix!" Bloom pointed out. "Uhh… these 'crystals' are not that amazing! And I am so BORED! There is nothing to do in this ship!" Stella complained. Everybody laughed and it took 2 hours to get there.

"Okay, there are 3 crystals and they can be anywhere in this enormous maze" Bloom said. "They are not close together" Musa added. "Right, and this maze is like endless. We will get lost and there are some creatures" Bloom continued.

"We need to split up to find it. How about each group has 2 specialists and 2 fairies" Tecna suggested. "Yes!" everybody said in unison. "I will go with Musa, Brandon and Riven, okay?" Stella asked. Musa and Brandon nodded while Riven stayed quiet. _Oh great! I am going to be with the annoying princess of Solaria and her also annoying Boyfriend, _Riven thought. "That's great Stell! I will go with Flora, Sky and Helia. Is that alright?" Bloom asked. Flora, Sky and Helia nodded. "That leaves me with Aisha, Timmy and Roy" Tecna said. They split up into 3 groups and went to the maze.

"Well, the maze walls are rock, like caves. Wait they are caves!" Musa exclaimed. "Yes, and there are cliffs too" Stella added. Musa, Stella, Riven and Brandon walked in the caves. As they go closer, it gets colder. "It's getting really cold here" Musa whined. Riven approached her and hugged her. Musa smiled at him. "Thanks Riven" whispered Musa. Stella witnessed this and declared "Hey you two should totally be a couple! I mean, your both single and are the only ones single in our group of 12. Just because you are best friends, doesn't mean you can't be a cou-""Stella! You are making them uncomfortable!" Brandon interrupted. Musa and Riven blushed uncontrollably. They kept on walking for another 30 minutes but they rest in between.

Brandon cuddled Stella and Riven cuddled Musa. there were 2 tunnels up ahead and the pairs didn't notice them so Stella and Brandon went in the tunnel on the right and thought Musa and Riven was following them. Whilst, Musa and Riven went in the left tunnel thinking Stella and Brandon was following them. So the small group got separated into 2.

"Riv, I am tired" Musa yawned. "Same. Wait! Where is Brandon and Stella?" Riven asked. "OMG! I think we left them! I thought they were behind us!" Musa exclaimed. "I don't know where they are!" Riven grumbled. They both decided to have a rest and go look for the couple later.

Meanwhile…..

"I think we are lost" informed Tecna. "I wonder where the others are" Aisha whispered. Suddenly, a big monster jumped in front of them. "Ahhhh!" they all screamed. The monster was as big as an elephant and is made of sharp glass. "Oh no! It's attacking us with sharp glass!" Timmy shouted. "WINX! SIRENIX!" Aisha and Tecna yelled. They transformed and started attacking the monster. Roy took out his sword and tried to slice it.

"This place is v-v-v-very c-c-cold" Flora shivered. "Don't worry Flora, my dragon fire can keep all of us a bit warm" Bloom smiled and then used her powers to keep her and the others warm. "Ahhhh! a monster!" Bloom screamed. "Helia, lets destroy this beast that's attacking us with glass" Sky demanded. "WINX! SIRENIX!" Bloom and Flora shouted. Then, they shot spells at the monster but the monster is quick and can dodge it.

"Riven, I am so scared" Musa shrieked. "Don't worry Muse. I am here" assured Riven. "RIVEN! WATCH OUT!" Musa roared. "What? Whoa!" Riven said as he dodged a big piece of sharp glass that was about to hit him. "WINX! SIRENIX!" Musa shouted. After Musa transformed, she fired a spell at the monster. "Deafening chord!" exclaimed Musa. The monster got hit by the attack and fell down on the floor but soon got back up. "Riv! This thing is really hard to destroy!" Musa moaned. "I will try to cut it. My sword isn't powerful enough to cut it, so can you make it stronger?" Riven asked. "Of course!" and then, Musa said a spell that can make the sword stronger.

"Wow! Sweet!" Riven smiled and then ran up to the monster. He tried to cut it in half but it was difficult. "I will make it weak!" snarled Musa. "Music kick!"

The monster was a bit weak, so this gave Riven the chance to cut it. "Ha! I killed this creep!" snickered Riven. He succeeded in killing the monster. "Riven! You killed the monster!" Musa said as she pulled him for a big hug. "You're strangling me!" Riven joked. Musa pulled away. "No I am not!" she laughed. "Yes you-"Riven started but got interrupted when Musa pressed her finger on his lips.

Her face moved closer to his face until they were only 1 centimetre away. He felt her hot breath escaping her lips. Suddenly, Musa fell down, but Riven was quick so he catches her before she hit the ground. Musa was unconscious. "What the hell? Musa?" he carried her bridal style and gently lay her near a tree. He made sure the monster is actually dead and then went to Musa. After 30 minutes, she finally woke up.

"Muse? You're awake!" Riven cheered happily. "Yeah, I am still dizzy though. Wait! Is it night time?" Musa asked. Riven nodded. "Musa, why did you faint?" Riven questioned. "Oh, I used this spell called music kick and it makes me feel really dizzy so I fell unconscious." Musa answered.

"Why did you use it?" he asked her. "Well, it was one of the easiest spells that I can use to make the monster weak and If I didn't use that spell, you would get hurt and I don't want that" Musa explained. "Ok, I think we should continue searching for the crystals tomorrow" Riven told her. "Okay" was Musa's reply. Riven went to the tree across him and sat there.

"Umm… Riven can you please umm…sleep next to me? you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that…I am very cold and I feel protected around you" Musa asked nervously. "Sure" Riven said. Riven walked to Musa and lay next to her. "Ooh! Luckily, we packed blankets in our backpacks" Musa said as she stood up and got 2 blankets. "Thanks" Riven whispered. The Cristallo maze hasn't got an open top so you can't see the sky or anything. Musa was fast asleep but Riven was still awake.

Riven looked down to see Musa hugging him tightly. _She is so beautiful_… he thought. Her head was on his chest sleeping peacefully like an angel.

**I will write next chapter soon and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review I will appreciate it a lot if you do.**


	8. Chapter 8:Attacked by monsters

I think I love you

Chapter 8: Attacked by monsters

Musa woke up and yawned. She was looking around her surroundings and realized Riven wasn't there.

"Riven? Riven where are you?" she questioned and had a bad feeling in her stomach. "Hey! I'm right here!" somebody called out. Musa stood up and followed that voice. She has a very good hearing so she can tell where noises are coming from. There, she saw Riven standing near a lake. "What are you doing here Riv?" she asked.

"Oh just needed to take a walk. This place is said to be a maze but it actually doesn't look like one. I mean, how is this possible? A lake in a maze? The maze hasn't got an open space either. And there are trees in caves?" he said confused. "This place is magical, anything is possible here. I asked Ms F about this place and she said that it is actually a combination of forests and caves. They say it's a 'maze' because you can easily get lost in here. It isn't a maze. Well, it sort of is" Musa explained. "Hmmph… you're good at explaining stuff" Riven said with a wicked smile. Musa smiled at him as well.

"Yes! We defeated the Monster!" Aisha exclaimed while jumping around. "We did it successfully because we fought it together" Roy smiled. Timmy was standing next to Tecna watching the scene in front of him. "There was a 25.9 % chance that we couldn't destroy the monster" Timmy explained. "Guys, apparently, there are going to be more dangerous monsters coming" informed Tecna. They all gasped.

"We killed it! Hurray!" Bloom yelled." Ya Bloom! We totally did it!" Sky joined in. "AHEM!" Flora and Helia scoffed together. "Oh sorry, we all did it together as a team!" Sky shouted and they hugged. They then started curing some injuries they had and walked around to search for the crystals again.

Musa and Riven searched through the cave/forest in hopes to find the crystals. They haven't got enough time so they ran a bit. "Oh my god! I am seriously going to give up! These freakin' crystals are so hard to find!" Riven whined, a bit out of breath from the running. "I am exhausted! You are right! We've been walking and running for hours just to find damn Crystals!" Musa grumbled.

"Ha! Your cute when you're angry" Riven accidently blurted out. This made Musa blush and smile, she tried to hide her face. Riven looked away as well, embarrassed. He didn't really want to say it out loud. "Ha-ha! You are adorable when you're blushing!" Musa also blurted out. They stopped because they heard some noises, coming from some bushes. "WINX SIRENIX!" Musa yelled and then transformed. "Hmm why did you transform? It was only a rabbit. Are you scared of freaking rabbits that are so harmless? They are small midgets and your terrified of them!" Riven grunted and teased.

"RIVEN! I didn't know it was a rabbit behind the bushes! For all I know, it could have been a monster that can kill me!" Musa shouted. "What a monster behind the bushes? Wow Muse, that's funny! You have a great imagination!" Riven said while laughing his head off. Musa stomped off in anger. _Riven can be a jerk sometimes!_ Musa thought.

What just happened? Did I make Musa mad? Riven thought. "OH DAMN!" he cursed, and tried looking for her. "AHHHHHHH!" somebody screamed. He immediately recognized the voice and ran to the direction where the scream came from. There, he saw Musa and one of those monsters, but this one was a bit bigger. The monster was about to attack Musa, so Riven took out his sword and charged at the monster.

Riven stabbed the monster in the back and it fell over. Green goo came squirting out. "Riven! I'm so glad to see you!" Musa hugged him so tightly. When she pulled away, Riven saw the monster approaching Musa and it was about to cut her with its sharp glass claws. _Shit!_ Riven thought. Riven pushed Musa so he got cut instead. "Ow!" Riven screamed in pain. The cut was on the side of his waist. It was a horizontal and deep cut and was about 15 centimetres long. Musa got furious and used a very powerful spell to attack the monster. After she hit it, it fell down. The monster died.

Riven was leaning on a tree, in pain. "Oh Riven!" Musa sobbed. She ran to him and looked at his cut. "You're bleeding! Oh my god Riven, you should have let me get cut instead of you. You didn't have to save me" Musa cried. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Your life is more important than mine" Riven weakly said. "Hey, Shh…don't cry. I hate seeing you cry" he continued.

Musa took hold of her explorer outfit (season 4 pink- red outfit, you can see Musa wearing it when Riven was crying) and was about to rip it to use it for cut. Riven placed his hand on her stomach, to stop her from ripping it. "Don't rip it, you will get cold" he whispered. "I don't care!" Musa said, crying. She ripped her outfit so you can see her stomach. She went to the little lake and dipped the cloth in it. She went back to Riven and knelt down.

"Take off your uniform" she demanded. Riven was about to argue but decided against it. There was no use fighting with Musa. He stood up and pulled down his uniform up to his waist and sat back down. Musa stared at his bare chest then blushed. _Oooohh his abs are amazing! He has strong muscles, I guess it's because he trains a lot. His body's so… sexy_. Musa thought then shook her head to clear that thought. Musa took the cloth and placed her left hand on his chest, and her right hand held the cloth firmly. Gently, she tapped the cut with the cloth to wipe some of the blood that was around the cut.

Riven flinched because it hurt a lot. Musa's breasts were leaning on Riven's knees because he sat with his knees on top. Riven could feel Musa's chest on his knees and he loved the feel of it. It felt like all the pain went away. Musa smiled at him. "You okay?" she asked. "Ya" Riven replied. When Musa was done, she pulled away and noticed a little cut on his forehead. "Oh that doesn't hurt" Riven said. Musa knew he was lying so she sat up and got closer to him. Her body was now pressed on his. He felt her breasts pressing against his body and that made him tingle. It wasn't the first time. Musa has cuddled him before. But this time, it was different.

Her face was inches away from his. Her hand reached his forehead and she gently dabbed the cut with the cloth. Riven felt a bit of pain. When Musa did his waist, it was a lot more painful, hell of a lot more. But he tried to stay calm since he was a hero. Musa smiled at him. When she was done, her face got closer to his face. Then, she kissed him on the cheek, but it was really close to his lips. Probably half a centimetre away from his lips.

Musa remembered the big cut was on his left side, so she sat next to him on the right. "Hey Muse?" Riven whispered. "Yes?" she said. "Thanks for that. Oh, and umm… sorry for being a jerk" he continued. "Ha ha next time, don't wind me up because you know what happens" Musa giggled. "YES! I remembered it!" Musa exclaimed. "What?" "I know a spell that can heal that cut and I forgot it, but I remember it now" Musa explained and then cast a spell. Riven felt the magic going to his cut and healing it. "Oh, since your cut is really bad, it will take an hour to heal" Musa said. "Thanks" Riven thanked and then cuddled her.

**Hey guys! I hope you will like this chapter! Sorry I haven't done anything on Stella and Brandon but I will do it in next chapter. Please review because I love getting feedbacks and if you do review, thanks a lot and I will write more stories soon about the winx. I particularly like writing about Musa and Riven but I will do the other couples too! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9:The crystals

I think I love you

Chapter 9: The Crystals

"Stell, wake up" Brandon whispered while shaking Stella a bit. "Uhh…what happened? I forgot what just happened" Stella asked. "You don't remember? Well we fought the monster, we got some injuries and we fell unconscious." Brandon explained. "Oh okay so the monster is dead?" Stella questioned. "Yes, should we start looking for Riven and Musa? "

"Yes" Stella replied. They got up and started walking.

"Hey, isn't this the time we should be looking for Stella and Brandon?" Musa asked. "Yes, they wouldn't just give these crystals for free, they might want us to fight monsters but we'll need more people for that. The monsters might be more powerful" Riven replied. They walked past the lake, and through the forest of trees. The forest was dark. You couldn't see much stuff.

"This is another reason we need Stella. It is dark around here and she can give us light" Musa whispered. "Shh…I can hear something" Riven whispered back while pressing his finger on her lips. "Musa, hide behind this tree with me" Riven demanded. Musa walked to the tree and hid behind it with Riven next to her. "It's so dark around here" a voice complained. "We need some light!" the voice shouted. "Stella, whisper, there could be anything here" a male voice whispered.

"Sun light" Stella whispered. Suddenly, a massive ball of light appeared. "Stella, we don't need it that bright." Brandon whispered. "Riven, it's Stella and Brandon!" Musa cheered.

"Stella!" Musa shouted. "Musa!" Stella yelled. The 2 fairies hugged and laughed. "Hmm…it's been 3 days we haven't seen you" Stella told Musa and Riven. "Yes, did you know a spell to make food? I do" Musa admitted. Stella nodded. "Hey bro!" Brandon greeted. "Hey! Did you come across any of those glass idiots?" Riven questioned. "Glass idiots? Oh, those glass monsters! Yes!" Brandon replied.

"Well we defeated 2" Riven told Brandon. "AHEM! We should get going!" Stella demanded. "Oh, Musa why is your outfit ripped?" Stella asked. "Had to use some cloth for Riven's cut" Musa replied. "I didn't ask you to rip it." Riven interrupted. "Well, the cut was very bad and I wanted to" Musa told him.

"Oooohh… I think we are here!" Aisha cheered. "Yes, I guess we went to the right direction." Tecna explained. Aisha, Roy, Tecna and Timmy walked in the cave made of thousands of magenta-coloured gems. "This is where Stormy's gem is" Tecna whispered. "Ya, you could tell by the colours" Timmy added. The cave leads them to a gigantic room of Magenta gems. They then saw the biggest gem in the room. It lay on a clear glass box. "That is the crystal we're looking for!" Aisha shouted. "OH NO! WHAT IS THAT?!" Tecna screamed.

"What is this place?" Bloom asked the others. "The place we're looking for" Sky answered. "It's covered with millions of beautiful crystal-blue topazes" Flora whispered. They walked inside of the cave. "This must be where Icy's crystal is" Helia guessed. The massive room was covered with blue topazes but the gem that shined the brightest was the biggest one which was in the glass box. "That is the crystal we're looking … Ahhhh!" Flora said but suddenly screamed. "FLORA!" Helia shouted.

"We've been walking for hours!" Stella complained. "Stop moaning will you!" Riven groaned. "Riven! Leave her alone!" Musa grumbled dragging him away. Musa then held his arm tightly and hugged him. "Riv, I am worried. What if there are monsters at the cave?" Musa said. Everybody looked at her and suddenly, something pushed Musa, Riven, Stella and Brandon off a cliff. "AHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

"MUSA!" Riven shouted while they were in the air. "Grab my hand!" Riven demanded. Musa caught his hand and Riven hugged her. "Stella!" Brandon yelled as he took Stella's hand and hugged her as well. "I know a spell that can make us survive!" Musa shouted as she cast the spell.

They all fell on the hard ground, unconscious.

**Tecna p.o.v**

"OH NO! WHAT IS THAT?!" I screamed. I saw a magenta, hairy beast. "Quick, we need to get that crystal!" Roy shouted. "But how? The box that has the crystal in it is all the way up there!" Timmy pointed out. "I could fly up there and grab it!" I explained. Timmy ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. I was a bit surprised because he rarely does that.

"Be careful" he whispered. "Don't worry, you, Aisha and Roy can handle the beast right?" I asked. He nodded. "Morphix Power!" Aisha shouted. She flicked it at the beast. The beast fell down and Timmy used his weapon to attack it.

Roy cut the beast with his sword. The beast was weak but wasn't dead yet. I took this chance to get the crystal. I flew up towards the crystal in the box and I touched it. I opened the box and looked at the magenta crystal. Suddenly, a ball of light surrounded us and then everything went black and blurry.

**Bloom p.o.v**

"That is the crystal we're looking … Ahhhh!" Flora said but suddenly screamed. "FLORA!" Helia shouted. Me and Sky turned around to see a clear-blue ice monster dragging Flora towards it. Helia was running towards the monster, pulling out his ropes and shooting it at the monster. The monster was holding Flora and he got wrapped with the ropes so he dropped her. Flora was screaming. Luckily, Helia was there, so she fell in his arms. The monster tore the ropes apart and now aimed me and Sky.

"Dragon kick!" I shouted and aimed my spell at the monster. The ice monster got hit but got back up and shot sharp ice at me. Sky got in front of me and pulled out his shield. "Hey Bloom, Who is going to fly up towards the blue crystal that's in the glass box?" Sky asked me. I looked at Flora and she was casting a spell to shoot at the monster. "I'll go. You, Flora and Helia keep the monster busy, okay?" I said.

I flew towards the crystal and this didn't go unnoticed by the monster. The monster shot another glass at me but Flora put up her nature shield. Sky, Helia and Flora kept attacking the monster. I opened the glass box but something exploded in the room and everything went black.

**Riven p.o.v**

I woke up on the cold, hard ground. I looked around and saw Brandon waking up and walking towards Stella, who was on the ground. I couldn't see Musa though. "Musa!" I shouted. I heard a soft voice calling my name from the bushes. I walked towards it and saw Musa lying on the ground unable to stand up. I carried her bridal style and walked towards a small lake. I lay her near a tree so that she is sitting up. "Musa, are you okay?" I asked. "Riv, I just feel really dizzy and my leg hurts" she pointed to her leg and I saw a cut there. I ripped some of my cloak and dipped in the lake.

I came back and dabbed the cloth gently on her cut. She flinched but tried to stay calm. I saw a few scratches on her stomach because her stomach was showing. "Thanks Riv" she thanked. I smiled. I helped her to get up and we walked over to Stella and Brandon. "You guys okay?" Musa asked. They nodded. Stella and Brandon had a few small cuts like I do. Stella knew a spell to make the cuts heal. She whispered the spell and aimed it at all of us and herself and they take 5 minutes to heal.

We started walking and stopped when we saw a cave surrounded by purple amethysts. "This is beautiful! I wonder if I can make a dress out of gems!" Stella squealed. "Stella, concentrate!" I told her. We walked in the cave.

**Hey guys! Sorry I updated it late but I hope you will like this chapter. It might be a bit confusing but it will get a bit clear at the end. I will write the last chapter soon and I will write a new story as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 10: I love you!

I think I love you

**Hey! This is the last chapter that you've been waiting for! It has a lot going on and is longer than the other chapters. Please review because I want to see if it's good enough so that I can write more stories, thanks for reading it. xxx**

Chapter 10: I love you!

**Riven p.o.v**

We crept into a cave that had amethysts stuck on the walls. I've got to admit, they are beautiful but I've seen more beautiful things in my life. From the corner of my eye, I could see Musa admiring the gems. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at them. "Ugh! This cave is like endless!" Brandon muttered. "Tell me about it!" I growled. Musa and Stella glared at us because they enjoyed the view of gems while us boys, don't.

"Wow! I think we're here!" Stella smiled. The cave lead us to a big room full of… you can guess, Amethysts. Me and Brandon looked away, annoyed. But I smiled when I saw Musa's beautiful face lighten in excitement. I kind of, well, I don't know how to say this but, I like Musa. I mean, friends like each other, but I like her deeper. I could say I am in lo- NO! I CAN'T! We are only best friends! What am I thinking? I groaned when Musa hit my head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I asked her, rubbing my head. "You were day dreaming!" she laughed. I then realized that I have.

"Guys! Look at that purple crystal in that glass box!" Stella shouted, pointing at it. Me and Musa turned our heads and saw the glass box that has the crystal in it. It was 40 feet high! The box sat on some amethysts. "Ok. How about one of you girls fly up there?" Brandon suggested. "I will go. Is that ok Stell?" Musa asked. Stella nodded. "WINX! SIRENIX!" They both shouted. They transformed very quickly. I don't understand why fairies have to transform. They also need to say their spells before using it. I loved seeing Musa transform. The way her body danced in the light.

"This must be where Darcy's crystal is!" Musa said. Oh no! Darcy? Not that witch!

"WATCH OUT!" Brandon yelled. Then we all turned around to see a gigantic purple shadow thing. The monster was about to hit me with some ball of darkness, but to my luck, Musa hit it with her powers. I gave her thumbs up and she smirked. Me and Brandon took out our weapons ready to attack. The monster fired another ball of darkness but this time at Musa. She was in the air so I couldn't get to her. "MUSA!" I yelled. She turned around and dodged the attack.

Me, Brandon and Stella charged at the monster to distract it from firing a spell at Musa. I hope she will be ok because I can't stand it if she gets hurt. I like her so much. More like lo- Focus! I said to myself. I am fighting a monster right now so I can't be distracted.

**Musa p.o.v **

I flew up and looked down at Riven. He was fighting the monster with Stella and Brandon. The monster is very powerful; I hope he won't get hurt. I don't want my best friend to get hurt. I then remembered when I wanted to be in a closer relationship with him. And, I do. I can't say I'm in love with him, because I'm not sure. I think I lov- NO! What if he doesn't love me back? Anyway, he only sees me as his best friend. But if he will have a girlfriend someday, that would kill me. I shook my head and concentrated. No time for that now.

I flew towards the crystal, taking a glimpse of my friends fighting against the monster. Looks like my friends are winning. I opened the glass box gently and saw a beautiful dark purple crystal inside. Suddenly, everything went dark. Everything was gone. I couldn't see Riven or Stella and Brandon. Something must've exploded. I knew it.

I woke up. My head hurt a lot. I was in my explorer's outfit. "What the hell?" I said as I found my self-locked up with magic chains. I was confused; I am in a big cave. The last thing I remember that happened was I opened the glass box and suddenly, everything was black and blurry. I looked to my right. There was Riven, next to him was Brandon followed by Sky, Helia, Nabu and Timmy. I looked to my left and saw Stella, followed by Bloom, Flora, Aisha and Tecna. They all looked like they were unconscious.

I tapped Riven's shoulder with all my strength and waited. He woke up and looked around. He had this 'confused' expression. "Musa, where the hell are we?" he questioned. "I don't know Riv. I opened the glass box and everything went black and blurry" I answered. "This is a trap. I knew it" he hissed. We started to try and wake everyone up. We were still chained up on the wall so every person we wake up, the person wakes up the other person next to them. Soon, everybody was awake.

"These chains are tight! A princess like me doesn't deserve to be chained up!" Stella complained. "So me, Flora and Musa do deserve to be chained up?" Tecna teased. "NO!" Stella said. Riven seemed to be annoyed with this conversation. "Look, girls, we have a bigger problem than this. We are chained up on walls and might never come back out. We've been chained up by who god knows!" Riven growled.

"We chained you up!" 3 female voices shouted. "OH NO! THE TRIX!" Bloom gasped in horror. 3 shadows appeared from the darkness. "Isn't it nice to know that we are well known?" Icy said in her annoying voice that makes my ears bleed. "Well known for what?! Destroying the universe?" Stella yelled, which only made it worse.

The Trix were now in front of us. "This was all a trap losers! We made the crystals ourselves, so that when somebody opens the box, it will explode and send you here. The crystals were made up! You didn't seriously think the mighty Trix can be defeated with some stupid crystals! "Icy explained. "But… there is one thing that can destroy us!" she continued. We gave the Trix death glares while they laugh their head off.

"And what is that thing that can destroy you idiots?" I asked nervously. Everybody shivered. They thought I was brave there. Riven looked at me with concern. "What did you say pixie?" Icy asked me, with anger written all over her face. I had to be brave. "I said, what is that thing that can destroy you idiots? I don't expect an answer" I told them. I expected them to kill me but instead they stayed calm. "You think we will tell you? You think it's that easy to ask us for answer? Well you're wrong!" Icy shouted.

"I didn't expect an answer" I repeated. Are the Trix deaf? I did say I didn't expect an answer. Then, silence filled the room. Looks like they understand.

"Whatever. Now battle time!" The Trix shouted. They got ready to attack us. "I will fight against Riven, Musa, Stella and Brandon" Darcy smirked. "You will never win against us!" Riven growled. "Oh yes I will!" Darcy smiled evilly. "I will go against the losers who went in my cave!" Stormy muttered. I hated that witch. I mean all of them. "Right! And I'll fight the remaining pixies and boys" Icy declared.

Oh my god! How are we going to defeat Darcy? I am worried that Riven will get hurt. And my friends too. I think I love Riven…

**Riven p.o.v**

I heard that me, Musa, Brandon and Stella have to fight against Darcy. I hate her! She I probably the worst out of all of them. "These are the crystals you thought that can destroy us. Well guess what? It will destroy you!" Darcy explained. Her voice is so horrible. Talk about Icy's. Icy's voice is even more horrible. I love Musa's voice though. Her voice is music to my ears. "That is an enormous hourglass. It has sand in it and when all the sand goes down, you all will be history!" Stormy pointed out.

We all looked at the big hourglass. "It will take approximately…20 minutes for all the sand to go down. We need to destroy it!" Timmy declared. "Not while we're here!" Darcy shouted. "We have to transform!" Bloom yelled. "We can't Bloom! The chains are holding us down!" Aisha said trying to break the chains.

"Oh you don't need to worry. We will set you free!" Icy smiled. They let us all free ad the winx transformed. Me and my friends took out our weapons. "Get close to the hourglass!" Flora demanded. Then, the Trix went in front of them. Me and Brandon stood next to each other with Musa and Stella behind us. "Dark lighting!" Darcy shouted and shot it at us. Me and Brandon flicked it back at her with our swords. The girls laughed because she fell down.

"Our turn!" Musa and Stella said in unison. "Shining punch!, Deafening chord!" they shouted. They hit at Darcy and she flicked it back at them with her dark mirror thing. Oh no! Musa! She was in pain. She lied on the ground. Stella was next to her also in pain. That's it! I am so angry! How dare she hit somebody I love! I think I love Musa…I'm not sure…

**Flora p.o.v**

Me, Bloom, Helia and Sky had to fight Icy. "Come on Icy! Are you scared?" Bloom smirked. "Nope! But I know you are!" Icy smiled. "Wall of ice!" she shouted. I looked at Bloom and we smiled. "Lava jab! Spring banner!" we both shouted and flicked it at Icy. She fell down. "Ice prism!" she flicked it at us but our boyfriends went in front of us. "HELIA!"

**Aisha p.o.v**

Me, Tecna, Roy and Timmy had to go against Stormy. Uhh! That annoying witch. "Prepare yourself to be killed!" Stormy smirked. "Morphix punch! Digital strike!" me and Tecna fired the spells at Stormy. "Lightning bolt!" she fired it at us. We fell down. Then Timmy and Roy began attacking her.

"Girls! We need to break that hourglass!" Bloom shouted. "I will try one of my old spells! I might be able to wrap the hourglass and squeeze it. Wrapping ivy!" Flora yelled and flicked it at the hourglass. She put so much power in those stems so that it can squeeze and break the glass but it didn't work. Flora fell on the ground, exhausted. "Oh no Flora!" Helia screamed.

"I will try to heat it up! Stella, let's combine our powers to make it hot!" Bloom told Stella and she nodded. I saw the others, still attacking the Trix with the specialists. "Lava jab! Light of sirenix!" they both shouted and fired it at the hourglass. It didn't work.

"None of these spells are working. We need someone who can break it!" I told everybody. "Tecna! can you?" I asked. I saw Tecna lying on the ground. "Oh no!" everybody gasped in horror. I knew I couldn't do break the glass. "Stop trying and give up already!" Icy complained. Flora was fighting Icy with Helia and Sky. Bloom and Stella are exhausted from the spell they used. I am at the moment trying to defeat Stormy. Musa, Riven and Brandon are fighting Darcy. That's it! Musa can make really loud sound waves and crack the glass! Why hadn't I thought about that before? I shoved Stormy out of my way and approached Musa.

"Musa! You can make really loud sound waves! Crack the glass with the loud sound waves!" I shouted. Everybody heard this. I had to shout. While I was approaching Musa, Stormy went in front of me and pushed me all the way to the wall. The Trix got furious because that can actually work!

**Musa p.o.v**

I heard Aisha telling me about the spell. Yes! Brilliant! I could do that! I went near the hourglass but the Trix went in front of me. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I angrily yelled. The sand will go down in 5 minutes. "NO WAY!" They shouted and shot a blast at me. I lied on the ground, in pain. It was all of the Trix together who shot me. It's not only one witch. "Musa!" I heard my name. I started to lose consciousness.

Riven's face appeared. Oh…Riven… I think I love him. I really do. He is a great guy despite his attitude. I have a bad attitude as well, so who am I to point that out to him. He is the perfect guy. I felt his face inches away from mine. I don't think he loves me too though. I am not quite sure if I love him. I think I do. Then, I saw a dark shadow coming from behind him. It was Darcy. She put her hand up and shot Riven with her most powerful spell.

My heart screamed. Riven fell down beside me. I think his mind is being controlled by Darcy. It was like the universe ended. Everybody started attacking the Trix. Everything was in slow motion. I saw Aisha falling to the ground so slowly. I don't know what happened. I saw everything happen so slowly. Slow motion. My heart ached when I saw Riven lying beside me, not moving at all. I lied on top of him crying. My tears landed on his chest. Tears kept on running. Riven wasn't moving. The sand In the hourglass was about to go down. My friends were in pain. I haven't got much time left.

I only got a few seconds before all the sand goes down. To be exact, 5 seconds.

5… my face got near Riven's ear.

4…I opened my mouth. "Riven, I think I love you." I whispered in his ear.

3…I stood up and growled. How dare everything has to end this way?

2…I raised my hand in the air.

1…I fired one of my old, but powerful spell. "SOUND WAVE ATTACK!" I shot it at the hourglass…and it exploded.

I opened my slowly and looked around. I am in…Alfea? The sky was dark, so I guess it's night time. All of my friends are on the ground, spread out. Why are we here? "Musa?" I heard a voice. I turned to see Ms Faragonda. "Ms F? What happened?" I asked. "I don't know what happened. I sent you all here because I think you were in danger. Musa, do you remember anything?" Ms answered and asked me a question.

"The Trix made an hourglass that has sand and if all the sand goes to the bottom, it will destroy us all, so I used one of my spells to break it. And I think the Trix are gone now. And now I am here" I explained. "Uhh… what happened?" Stella asked. she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and her eyes went wide. "Why are we here?"

"Long story" I replied. The others began to wake up until everybody woke up except…Riven. "Girls and specialists, got to your dorms. The specialists may come with you just to have a rest. And Musa, you stay here for a minute" Ms Faragonda demanded. I saw Riven, still lying on the ground, unconscious. "Musa, why isn't Riven awake yet?" she asked me. "Umm…Darcy fired one of her most powerful spells at him so he is unconscious" I answered. "Ok. I will send him to the nurse's office. You may stay with him until he is awake" she told me and I nodded. I definitely want to stay with him until he is awake.

I walked to the nurse's room and saw Riven in a small room, lying on a bed. He was still unconscious. I sat on a chair next to his bed and stared at him. I've got to admit, he is handsome and hot. Then I remembered what I said earlier. That I think I love him. I don't think he heard it. He wasn't conscious. Tears began to run down my cheeks. Why does this have to happen to him? An hour later, I fell asleep. I woke up half an hour later. I couldn't sleep at all. It is still night time. We did arrive at 8:00 pm. It's now 9:30 pm. Everybody's probably asleep. I cried because Riven still wasn't awake.

"Wake up my love" I whispered in his ear. Tears still ran down my cheeks.

**Riven p.o.v**

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful face. Musa. The one I love the most. She was…crying. Streams of tears ran down her cheeks. She was holding my hand. Her eyes were closed. I have a really bad head ache. "M-Musa?" I stuttered. I feel so weak. Why is she crying? She knows I hate seeing her cry. She opened her eyes revealing those beautiful ocean blue eyes. "You're awake!" she cheered and her sad face faded away.

She pulled me for a big hug and I hugged back. "I thought you would leave me" Musa whispered. "I will never leave you Muse." I assured her. "Can we go to the balcony?" I asked. She nodded. "So you broke the hourglass?" I questioned. She looked up and nodded. I could see the stars shining brightly. I then, noticed she was wearing a very short red night gown. Isn't she cold?

I hugged her and she hugged back. She was about to let go but I didn't let her go. She rested her head on my chest. "Musa?" "Hmm?" "You know, even when I was under a spell, I could still hear everything" I told her.

**Musa p.o.v**

My eyes went wide. He could hear everything? Even when I said that I think I love him? My heart beat so fast. I didn't expect him to hear that! Yes, I do think I love him, but I am too scared to directly tell him that! "Even when I said….umm…" I struggled to continue. I looked into his beautiful violet eyes. I don't know what to say!

"Yes, even when you s-said y-y-you think y-you l-l-l-love m-me" he stuttered. He was also nervous. "Did you mean it?" he asked me. This is it. The big speech… "Yes, I meant it. I think I love you. We are best friends but I always wanted us to be in a closer relationship. I thought you didn't love me back so I stayed quiet. I loved you ever since we met when we were little. And when I had to leave, I felt heartbroken. I didn't want to be separated from you. When I saw you got hit with one of Darcy's spells, my heart ached." Tears began to fall from my eyes.

Riven's thumb wiped the tears away and I smiled. "Musa, I think I love you too. Everything you said was what I was going to say. I do love you. I loved you ever since we were young. I just couldn't admit it to you. I am too nervous and I don't express my feelings. I feared that you might not love me back." He smiled. I smiled. He does love me too! I laughed in happiness. He laughed as well.

Then I leaned in, so did he. He whispered in my ear: I think I love you. We both weren't fully sure if we love each other coz we're best friends. 'I think I love you too' I replied. I closed my eyes and our lips touched. It was like electricity was flowing in my body. It was the most passionate kiss I ever experienced! Then I heard fireworks in the sky. I felt his tongue touch my lips. I let his tongue enter my mouth and he explored every inch of my mouth. It was the perfect kiss! We finally pulled away for air after a 2 minutes kiss.

**Riven p.o.v**

We looked down from the balcony to see our friends cheering. They are the ones who made the fireworks. I thought Musa said they were asleep? Me and Musa smiled and faced each other. We kissed again and we hugged. This has got to be the best night of my life! I'm finally with the person I love the most! My best friend!

**That's it guys! The last chapter! I think I could have made a better ending but I couldn't think of a better one. I hope you like the whole story and enjoyed reading it. Please Review so that I can write another story, coz I need to know if this story is good enough so that I can write more! Thanks a lot for reading it! Xxx MusaAndRiven125**


End file.
